memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Unwritten USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel articles
This is a maintenance page listing unwritten character articles. For a list of existing [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] personnel articles, please see the category Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *If you are aware of a named character that has no article on Memory Beta yet, please add their name to this list *If an article on this list has been written, make sure that it contains the proper category link (Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) and remove it from this list Unsorted additions ;from The Humanitarian : Devico, Brizzi, Kasey, CPO , Technician Pineda, Orgill, PO Harris (Petty Officer), Jevits, Kylat, Laisu, Stevens (23rd century) A * Adams (crewman) ( ) * Adams (cargo chief) ( ) * Adams (astrophysics) ( ) * Emiko Adams ( ) * Adler (crewman) ( ) * Ahmad ( ) * Pat Aiello ( }}) * Mohammed al-Baslama ( }}) * Al-Jasir ( ) * Andela ( }}) * Anderson (Yeoman) ( ) * Anderson (technician) ( ) * Antonoff ( ) * Apple (Ensign) ( ) * Archer (security) ( ) * Ann Aronsen ( ) * Ars Dan ( }}) * Ashcraft ( ) * Atete ( ) * Autry ( }}) * Derval Seamonn Ní Avoca ( ) * Aziz ( ) B * Bailey (security) ( ) * Banerjee ( ) * Barrett ( ) * Roz Bates ( |My Enemy, My Ally}}) * Beaumont ( }}) * Becker ( ) * Ari bn Bem ( ) * Benford ( ) * Benus ( ) * Berengaria (Lieutenant) ( ) * Bistie ( ) * Blayton ( }}) * Bray ( ) * Laura Breen ( ) * Bregman ( }}) * Brenner (USS Enterprise) ("Balance of Terror") * Brentano ( ) * Briala ( ) * Brickston ( }}) * Bob Brien ( }}) * John Brunowski ( ) * Bryant (Communications Officer) ( ) * Burnhard ( ) * Jaye Byrnes ( ) C * Carstairs (geologist) ( ) * Jeffrey Carter ( ) * Greg Collier ( ) D * Dabach ( ) * D'Amato (Lieutenant) * Davies (Lieutenant Commander) ( }}) * Dickerson ( ) * Dobshansky ( ) * Heath Douglas ( ) * Dunhill ( ) E * Edwards (engineer) ( ) * Effinger ( ) * Elkins ( ) * Elliot (Lieutenant) ("The Doomsday Machine") * Ellis (USS Enterprise) ( }}) * Ellison (USS Enterprise) ( ) * Endercott ( ) * Acker Esswein ( ; |The Lost Years}}) * Estano ( ) G * Arlene Galway * Marilyn Garcia * Gary * Sara George * Glak Son * Rex Golfax * Grant (Ensign) * Gregory (Lieutenant Commander) ( ) * Gythyy H * Jana Haines * Harper (Enterprise Ensign) * Helman * Yolanda Helman * Heming * William Hixon * Michael Howard I * Immamura J * Jakobs * James (USS Enterprise) * Jenkins * William Johnson * Johnson (USS Enterprise) K * Arthur Kaplan * Laurence Kalvecchio * Susan Kelly * Deke Kesselman * Krim (Starfleet) * Kyotomo L * Langely ( ) * Anitra Lanter ( }}) * Rachel Lanz ( ) * Lao Zhiming ( ) * Martin Larousse ( ) * Lawson ( }}) * Layne ( ) * Laysa ( ) * Marg Layton ( ) * Leaming ( ) * Jenavi Leftwell ( ) * Christina Leno ( ) * Alexander Leonidas ( }}) * Lewis (security) (TOS) * Lewis (engineer) ( ) * Lin ( ) * Lindenbaum ( ) * Lindsay (The Devil in the Dark) * Olga Litowinsky ( ) * Teresa Liu ( }}) * Lopez ( ) * Loupas (The Slaver Weapon) * Lowry ( }}) * Lyle ( ) M * Masters * Mathews * Tieresa McNair * George Meadows ( }}) * Moody * Munker * Muromba N * Niliet * Mante N'Komo O * Sean O'Hara ( ) * O'Herlihy (Ensign) * Omal * Micha Omara * Onorax * Orloff ( }}) * Oyama ( }}) P * Ramona Placer * Pulaski R * Rawlins * John Real * Theresa Renner * Robert Robinson * Rogers (Lieutenant) * Ross * Anita Ross * Rowe * R'trikahi S * Mayri Sagady * Jan Sajit * Sanchez (Doctor) * Judd Sandage ( ) * Sandson ( }}) * Albert Schang * Sefor ( }}) * Spahn ( }}) * Stiles (Lieutenant) * Stran * Strath T * Tankris * Thule U * V * Van Pelt ( ) * Jan Veblen ( }}) * Vedama ( ) * Vehau ( }}) * Elva Vigeland ( ) * Vigelshevsky ( ; |The Lost Years}}) * Seppu Visti ( ) * Vlastikovich ( ) * Martina Vorozh ( |The Lost Years}}) * Vrrr ( }}) W * Walenski ( ) * ( ) * Wardoff ( ) * Watanabe ( ) * Watley ( ) * ( ; ) * Wein ( ) * Weinberger ( ) * ( ) * Cathy White ( }}) * Whitehead ( ) * Janara Whitehorse ( ) * Willinck ( ) * Bethany Wilson ( ) * Winfield ( ) * Wirrering ( ) * Woida ( ) * Wolfman ( ) * Wood (security) ( ) Y * Yendes ( ) * Yimasa ( }}) * Markel Yoden ( ) Z * Zellich ( ) * Zink ( )